A maturité
by Kokoroyume
Summary: L'Enterprise fait route vers la Terre après avoir intercepté V'ger. James Kirk songe alors à ce que lui inspire sa situation et le retour de Spock. Se situe juste après le premier film. Slash K/S, soft.


_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Hello :)  
Voilà juste un petit one-shot sans grande prétention prenant place juste après le premier film "Star Trek : The Motion Picture", j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**A maturité**

Les choses lui semblaient à leur place.

Enfin.

Il était sur son navire, le cas de V'ger avait été réglé et Spock était à nouveau à bord.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, il était maintenant heureux de l'avoir à nouveau entre ses mains, sa dame de fer, son irremplaçable Enterprise. Même s'il ne savait combien de temps on la lui confierait encore, il aurait bien été incapable de décrire avec des mots la joie qu'il ressentait à la simple idée d'avoir pu voyager une fois de plus avec elle.

Quant à V'ger… Eh bien, ce n'était pas passé loin. On pouvait parler d'une fin heureuse en dépit des deux membres d'équipage qui avaient dû… aller là où nul autre n'était allé avant ? Oui, c'était sans doute une définition assez juste de leur sort.

Et puis, ce super ordinateur, ou plutôt cet être, malgré la menace qu'il avait fait peser sur la Terre, avait permis une chose qu'il avait fini par considérer presque aussi improbable que de retrouver son vaisseau : ramener à ses côtés son cher ami vulcain.

Bien sûr, il s'était posé pas mal de questions et son enthousiasme avait été un peu « tué dans l'œuf » lorsque Spock s'était présenté à eux, dans sa bure noire si solennelle, avec son masque d'impassibilité soudé plus durement que jamais sur ses traits. Et il lui en avait voulu. Trois années de silence, ça pouvait être long lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ami cher qui s'était éclipsé sans même un au revoir.

L'amiral secoua légèrement la tête et laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, continuant à arpenter tranquillement les couloirs de son vaisseau.

Il ne doutait pas de Spock, il n'avait jamais douté de lui, de sa loyauté ou de son amitié. Il y avait seulement quelques fois où les actes du vulcain et ses réactions – ou son manque de réactions – lui donnaient envie de lui remettre sérieusement les idées en place. Son ami n'était pas infaillible dans ses choix, pas plus que les vulcains ou les humains, peuples auxquels il devait son sang.

Et c'était comme ça qu'il aimait Spock, son ami vulcain mais parfois plus humain que les humains eux-mêmes. L'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le plus logique. Le plus spécial aussi, n'en déplaise à Bones.

Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Car il en était certain, c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit avant que l'Enterprise ait pour mission d'intercepter V'ger. Ta… Thu…

- _T'hy'la_ ! murmura-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction d'avoir su retrouver le terme sans aucun doute vulcain.

D'ailleurs, même si le mot semblait indéniablement lié à l'amitié qu'ils partageaient, il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie d'en demander la signification à Spock. Connaissant les vulcains, il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il soit plus complexe que bien des termes terriens, et son sens lui offrirait sans doute une nouvelle perspective de sa relation avec Spock.

Il s'arrêta devant les quartiers qui avaient été assignés à l'officier des sciences. Après avoir enfoncé le bouton pour signaler sa présence à deux reprises sans obtenir de réponse, il eut un désagréable instant de doute. Spock ne pouvait quand même pas avoir encore décidé de… ?

Il n'attendit plus pour utiliser ses prérogatives pour passer au-delà des sécurités du verrouillage.

L'amiral allait faire une remarque un peu sèche (c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus profond que le doute qui l'avait envahi durant quelques secondes, même s'il ne s'y était pas attardé) mais ces mots ne furent jamais exprimés.

Le vulcain était bien là, allongé sur son lit, ses mains se rejoignant sur sa poitrine dans une pose caractéristique. Celle de la méditation. Une très profonde méditation, visiblement. Même lorsqu'il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et se pencha au-dessus de lui, Spock ne sembla pas réagir à sa présence.

L'homme soupira, légèrement déçu.

Il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de lui parler, ou peut-être partager avec lui une simple partie d'échecs. Après tout, ils devraient bientôt retourner sur Terre, et revenir à cette paperasserie et toutes ces discussions qui ne pouvaient que suivre une aventure comme celle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il ne pourrait plus profiter de la présence de son ami autant qu'il le désirerait.

Toutefois, il resta silencieux et tira simplement une chaise pour s'installer en face de son lit.

Kholinar. La purge de toute émotion. Assez extrême selon lui pour seulement quelques années passées auprès des humains. Il était soulagé qu'il ne soit pas arrivé au bout de ce rituel. Sans doute lui faudrait-il maintenant un peu de temps pour trouver le bon équilibre. Et éviter de tomber dans une méditation qui paraissait bien trop semblable à un coma.

Il fit une légère grimace qui se transforma en un léger sourire emprunt d'une certaine nostalgie.

Dieu, que tout cela lui avait manqué ! Son Enterprise, son commandement, ses officiers, Bones et la présence de Spock à ses côtés !

Jim laissa son regard errer sur la forme allongée paisiblement sur le lit.

Il était à nouveau vêtu de sa robe de méditation, le tissu ample enveloppait son corps élancé d'une manière assez majestueuse malgré sa position indéniablement vulnérable. Il inspirait une profonde sérénité.

Son sourire s'élargit quelque peu.

S'il n'avait pas été persuadé de l'efficacité des vulcains et de nombres de leurs techniques associées à leur maîtrise de l'esprit et du corps, il aurait pu se laisser aller à se sentir flatté que Spock le considère comme suffisamment proche pour ne pas être troublé par sa proximité.

Il laissa son menton reposer sur ses bras croisés posés sur le dossier de la chaise.

Bien qu'il était conscient que Spock avait sans doute acquis suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa concentration être brisée par une simple présence humaine, il caressa l'idée que la confiance qu'il lui accordait y jouait un rôle, aussi petit soit-il, avec un certain réconfort.

L'amiral ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant cette paix après les longues heures d'agitation qui avait secoué le vaisseau et son équipage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il étudia distraitement le visage du vulcain.

Son ami avait vieilli depuis leur première rencontre. Oh, pas beaucoup, bien moins que lui-même. Mais il pouvait apercevoir de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux et ses traits étaient plus marqués. En fait, on pouvait sans doute dire que, pour un vulcain, il avait atteint l'âge de la maturité.

Il sourit à nouveau en songeant qu'il était considéré par son peuple comme un – jeune ? – adulte alors que lui n'était pas loin d'entrer dans ce que ses congénères du vingt-et-unième siècle appelaient encore la « crise de la quarantaine ». Un temps pour se fixer, pour songer à nouer des liens plus durables avec une femme…

Il retint un soupir.

Qu'avait-il réellement à offrir à une femme aujourd'hui ? Sa vie était dans les étoiles avec son équipage – sa famille, son vaisseau et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Jim observa le vulcain, ses sourcils sombres, ses fameuses oreilles pointues.

Son ami avait également fait ce choix en quittant une nouvelle fois les siens pour reprendre ses fonctions au sein de Starfleet.

Les paupières lourdes de la fatigue accumulée depuis leur départ de la Terre, et gardant un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il songea – comme cela lui était arrivé quelques fois aux cours de leurs cinq années de mission d'exploration – qu'ils étaient décidément bien assortis.

KSKSKSKSKS

Il se sentait bien, calme, à sa place. Entouré d'une certaine chaleur également.

Il sentit lentement le sommeil le quitter, et son esprit devenir plus éveillé.

Où était-il ?

Ah oui, la chambre de Spock. C'était normal qu'il n'y fasse pas froid.

S'il avait été pleinement conscient, il aurait sans doute froncé légèrement les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir senti une température plus élevée lorsqu'il était entré dans les quartiers de Spock.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était un contact régulier contre sa joue qui lui provoquait cette sensation de chaleur. Jim chercha, presque involontairement, à garder ce contact en se penchant imperceptiblement vers lui. Et puis, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, plissant un instant les paupières en se confrontant à l'éclairage de la pièce.

Les doigts se figèrent contre sa peau et il croisa les yeux noirs du vulcain debout face à lui. Le visage était neutre mais le regard semblait refléter une certaine affection. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, il avait eu droit à ce genre de regard quelques fois par le passé comme pour prouver de manière irréfutable qu'ils étaient liés par une profonde amitié.

Alors Jim lui sourit légèrement, heureux de voir qu'il était encore capable de montrer une certaine émotion en sa présence, même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus l'excuse d'une fusion mentale avec un quelconque super ordinateur. Cependant, tandis que le vulcain avait toujours préféré effacer ce sentiment de son visage lorsqu'il comprenait que celui-ci devenait visible, il parût cette fois décidé à ne pas retourner immédiatement dans sa coquille.

Dans un geste presque hésitant, Spock prolongea la caresse en remontant lentement jusqu'à sa tempe. L'ancien capitaine le regarda faire, perplexe.

Attendait-il l'autorisation pour une fusion mentale ou quelque chose de semblable ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quelle fin. Il était néanmoins étonnant qu'il prolonge le contact physique puisqu'il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il les évitait dans la mesure du possible. Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment de sentir la chaleur de ses doigts contre son visage mais tout cela commençait à lui sembler… étrange.

Comme-ci il avait pu percevoir sa confusion (ce qui était très probable, en fait), le vulcain rompit le contact en douceur.

Dans l'espoir d'éviter tout embarras inutile, pour lui et pour Spock, il se leva pour entamer la conversation qu'il avait planifiée avant de s'assoupir. Jim se leva de manière un peu trop brusque et vacilla légèrement ; l'officier scientifique le stabilisa en attrapant fermement son épaule.

Si l'ambiance paraissait être devenue bizarre avant ça, elle lui semblait maintenant l'être davantage, Spock se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui et l'observant toujours avec ce même regard expressif.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, les longs doigts du vulcain revinrent se poser sur sa peau, le dos des phalanges appuyant doucement contre son front, effleurant sa tempe puis descendant à nouveau le long de sa joue. Et Jim se contentait de l'observer avec curiosité, se demandant ce que son ami vulcain cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

- Spock ?

Les yeux qui paraissaient s'être focalisés sur les mouvements de sa main se fixèrent à nouveau sur les siens mais les doigts fins caressèrent simplement ses lèvres, laissant leur chaleur réchauffer la peau sensible. Le vulcain se pencha un peu plus sur lui, presque jusqu'à mêler leur souffle, et Jim l'entendit murmurer d'une voix profonde :

- T'hy'la.

Les lèvres fines emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

La surprise fut la première émotion qui le traversa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Spock se déplacer lentement contre les siennes et que sa main caressa tendrement sa nuque. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, Spock était bien la dernière qu'il avait cru capable d'un tel geste envers lui. C'était surréaliste.

Et puis, l'étonnement qui aurait dû se changer en indignation ou en colère fut remplacé par une certaine torpeur. La température élevée du corps du vulcain semblait l'envelopper comme un cocon protecteur. A travers ses doigts sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'affection – si profonde ! - de Spock semblait lui être communiquée directement à ses nerfs. C'était grisant. Si entêtant qu'il ne résista pas lorsque la langue du vulcain vint enlacer la sienne. Il en oublia à quel point cela pouvait être étrange et déplacé d'être embrassé par son meilleur ami. Laissant une main se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, il finit même par répondre fermement au baiser, luttant un instant pour avoir le dessus et pressant son corps contre celui solide et ferme de l'officier scientifique.

_Jim…_

Il se figea.

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser cela continuer et encore moins l'encourager, lui rappela une part rationnelle de son esprit.

L'amiral sentit plus qu'il ne vit le vulcain se détacher de lui. Il le dévisagea avec une incrédulité grandissante.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fait _ça_ ?

Et ce n'était pas comme-ci le visage maintenant impassible de l'officier scientifique l'aidait à mieux comprendre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Eh bien, c'était…inattendu, déclara-t-il sur un ton léger, et souriant même légèrement en dépit de son malaise.

Son commentaire ne provoqua qu'une seule réaction chez Spock : il baissa le regard, fuyant ses yeux interrogateur. Il ne pouvait plus voir ses mains qui étaient à nouveau croisées dans son dos et le vulcain était visiblement tendu.

Il attendait une réaction, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim laissa son sourire s'effacer de son visage. Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre, il-

_« Ce simple sentiment. »_

C'était ce que le vulcain avait dit à son réveil dans l'infirmerie.

Oh, Spock, songea-t-il, est-il possible que cela ait été la vraie raison de votre départ et de votre retour ?

Au cours des années, il y avait eu bien des comportements du vulcain qui lui avaient été difficile de comprendre. Pourtant, celui-ci était en fin de compte bien trop humain pour qu'il en ignore sa signification.

L'amiral hésita à faire un pas vers lui mais finalement y renonça. Comme il l'avait finalement si bien dit, c'était complètement inattendu.

- Spock, je ne… je…

Le vulcain releva les yeux et Jim essaya de lui sourire doucement mais il eut conscience lui-même que sa gêne et son malaise devaient se refléter dans son expression.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement inapproprié, déclara soudain Spock avec raideur. Il n'était pas de mon droit de vous imposer… un contact que vous ne désiriez pas. Je me soumettrai à toute sanction que-

- Spock.

Le vulcain se tût. Jim fit un pas vers lui et leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule mais il se rétracta une nouvelle fois. L'officier le regarda faire sans broncher.

- Spock, soupira-t-il, se sentant soudain très fatigué, je n'ai pas l'intention… J'accepte vos excuses, choisit-il finalement de dire.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

L'amiral observa son ami qui fixait à présent un point quelconque au-delà de son épaule. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère ou trouver une solution immédiate à cette étrange situation. Il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour prendre ce rôle lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Jim se sentait un peu trop confus pour en être effectivement capable à cette heure.

Il n'en voulait pas vraiment au vulcain mais il se sentait assez mal à l'aise tout de même. Il n'était pas clairement rebuté par son geste et en même temps cela lui paraissait loin d'être naturel. Et il commençait même à se demander si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait jamais encouragé Spock à en arriver à une telle conclusion. En était-il arrivé inconsciemment à flirter avec lui au cours de ces longues années de mission ? Non, vraiment, ses pensées n'étaient pas suffisamment claires pour prendre une quelconque décision.

- Nous allons devoir en parler, déclara enfin l'amiral. Mais pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le vulcain allait intervenir. J'ai besoin… de réfléchir. Et de prendre un peu de repos également, ces dernières heures n'ont pas été des plus calmes après tout, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'officier scientifique hocha légèrement la tête.

- Mais nous allons en parler, et avant notre retour sur Terre, affirma-t-il comme une promesse faite sur son honneur.

- Nous parlerons, confirma le vulcain en inclinant la tête un instant, acceptant la promesse implicite.

Jim se sentit un peu plus détendu.

- Alors ne faîtes rien… d'inconsidéré jusque-là, voulez-vous ?

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne ferai rien de cette nature, Jim.

- Bien, bien, approuva l'amiral, soulagé de ne pas devoir s'attendre à une nouvelle fuite de sa part alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir parmi eux.

Il se détourna pour le quitter puis posa à nouveau son regard sur son cher ami.

- Oh, j'oubliais. J'étais venu pour vous dire… que j'étais heureux de vous savoir de retour.

L'officier le fixa de son profond regard noir ; il se sentit envahi par un léger embarras et se détourna à nouveau pour partir.

- Et c'est toujours le cas, finit l'humain d'un ton plus bas en passant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son passage.

L'amiral s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le couloir désert et soupira.

A vrai dire, il ne savait absolument pas comment tout cela allait finir. Il ne se souvenait pas – du moins pas consciemment – avoir un jour considéré Spock comme un amant éventuel. Et il était à la fois choqué et flatté que le vulcain ne soit pas indifférent à… son charme ? En quelque sorte. Cela demanderait beaucoup de réflexions, et une longue discussion également.

Jim se mit lentement en route vers ses quartiers.

Etrangement, alors qu'il avait songé un peu plus tôt que les choses étaient enfin à leur place, puisqu'il avait retrouvé son vaisseau et que Spock était à ses côtés, il gardait la même impression en dépit du fait qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Spock. Cela devait sans aucun doute signifier quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Il songea vaguement au baisé échangé, et plus précisément au regard que Spock avait posé sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans la perspective d'expérimenter ces sensations à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Peut-être, pensa Jim, en retrouvant sa cabine, peut-être ce retour à l'espace et ces retrouvailles étaient-ils finalement le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Un voyage vers des contrées inconnues qu'il n'avait jusque-là qu'effleuré du regard. Et quel meilleur compagnon pour partir en exploration que Spock ?

Il se sourit à lui-même à ces métaphores un peu trop imagées et romancées.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, enfin allongé dans son lit, une impression bien similaire à celle qu'il avait ressentie le premier jour où il était monté à bord de l'Enterprise, en tant que jeune capitaine, s'imposa pourtant doucement à lui. Il se sentait heureux, déterminé, à sa place. Et, juste un instant, il permit à son esprit de s'égarer vers son ami vulcain qui l'avait appelé 'T'hy'la' avec une telle émotion et s'avoua qu'il avait aimé cela. Et qu'il apprécierait sans aucun doute de l'entendre à nouveau.

**Fin**

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (moi, en tous cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette petite fic ^^) et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_A la prochaine ;')  
_


End file.
